


電競 段子08

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 段子08

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

等韓王浩意識回籠的時候，他才注意到他們在接吻。

但他並不知道他們為什麼接吻。

於是韓王浩輕輕向後拉開距離，非常非常困惑的歪著頭，恍惚觀察著一切，才發現他雙手環著對方肩頸，胸靠胸，腰背上是對方的手臂，後腦還被另一手托著。

他們在一個昏昏暗暗的地方，只有從不知道哪裡來的黯淡銀光讓他能視物。對方注視著他，認真又富有耐心，一點攻擊性也無，卻又讓人覺得力度飽滿。

這個人他認識，韓王浩想。

我很喜歡這個人。

因為是很喜歡的人，所以韓王浩笑了起來。

「哥，你為什麼要親我啊？」

「是你先開始的。」

「喔，為什麼？」

「......」

「為什麼為什麼？為什麼為什麼為什麼？」

他知道跟醉鬼是講不成道理的。他不打算繼續講道理，他想做個行動派，在要動作的時候韓王浩突然又向前靠了。

韓王浩用鼻頭蹭了蹭他的鼻子。

蹭蹭。

「為什麼不是這樣？」

很癢。

韓王浩又用臉頰蹭了蹭他的臉。

蹭蹭。

「還有為什麼不是這樣？」

很癢。

韓王浩把頭頂埋進他頸邊轉了轉。

蹭蹭。

「還有這樣？」

很癢。很癢。

為什麼這麼不安分。

韓王浩又抬起臉，額頭相抵，剛剛還軟綿無力勾著他的手覆蓋在他頭上，摸呀摸的。

摸摸。

「為什麼不是這樣？」

好癢。

「吶，你為什麼不親我？」

癢是四肢百骸的癢，是細微的觸電，抽回手後又想再次觸碰，是蒲公英飄到鼻尖上的癢，是雪落在睫毛上的癢，是冬天踩在毛絨地毯上的癢，是手的不自覺顫抖，是雙腳發虛，是眼睛，是嘴巴，是舌頭，是咽，是喉。

癢是心癢。

他將韓王浩推入軟軟的絨布中，萬分克制又有些惡狠的、像遠遠天邊那藏在雲裡的滾雷、又悶又烈地說。

「韓王浩，你不要逼我。」

韓王浩有些不樂意了，壓著他的人很重，他不喜歡被壓著，也不喜歡他喜歡的這個人說的這句話。

什麼逼他，他才不會逼他呢。

從來沒有過。

「這真的很委屈。」韓王浩的手沿對方後頸滑下，停在耳邊。

他用食指指背蹭了蹭他的耳垂。

「我沒有逼過你啊。哥做這些，我都沒有逼你的。」

癢。

「是哥自己心甘情願的啊。」

 

*****

 

20181016


End file.
